Tela'tekathra
"In five years they conquered and colonized more space than the UGI and the Taiidan's, the Imperium, and the Uranians controlled in their entire histories. They proved to be daunting and the Jin'Huan Sealed of their territory to all to keep their people safe. They swiftly conquered, captured and eliminated any military that stood in their path and once they had conquered the regions of space they had acquired they sealed off that their empire with a technology unheard of and not understood by any in the UGI or the Taiidans, Any attempt to enter the region with any form of hostile intentions or intelligence gathering missions was met with complete and total mass to energy vaporization." The Tela'tekathra are unique lifeforms who exist outside the classification of life. They are tall beings that lack both circulatory, respiratory, and digestive systems. While they appear similar to the ancient Coragadun, they are not related to them. The Tela'tekathra keep no written history making them the most mysterious species to have ever conquered an intergalactic empire. Without a written history their secrets are left to mere speculation. They are clearly hundreds of thousands of years more advanced than the UGI and Taiidan combined and when they conquered their regions of space their military outnumbered the UGI and Taiidans by a 1000 to 1. Perhaps their most devastating feature was their efficiency in matter to energy conversion. Their ships would attack fleet by sending in hundreds of fighters with shields and heavy armor and incredibly fast propulsion systems, but when targeted by Taiidan and UGI Firepower the ships would convert all the matter that makes them up and release it in a terrifyingly massive explosion which would rip through shields and weaken the Derexium hulls, with hundreds deployed against fleets though any Taiidan, UGI, and Uranian fleet that went up against them was completely destroyed with only a very small chance of survivors. An interesting note though was any planet that accepted peacefully to the Tela'tekathra, was able to avoid going through any bloodshed. In fact the planet was given a complete make over, any damage it had attained through generations of civilization, climate change, and war was completely altered to pristine beauty. Re-education of the population was swifter and less bloody than that of any civilization previous, in no time at all new ships were being made and trade continued with other planets that were conquered, colonized, or peacefully accepted their new rulers. Another interesting note is the planets that were formally UGI, Taiidan, Uranian, or other were allowed to keep their cultures, religions and technology to themselves, or share it as they pleased. Their militarizes were even allowed with the requirement of only 10% of their military being called for part of the major military. Governance The Tela'tekathra govern their people on level not seen in previous empires. Each planet acts as the capital and as the colony. The planets are all equal importance and make up an empire of redundancy. With no central core capital, the only sure way of ending the empire would be the destruction of all the regions that make up the empire. The total empire is made up of 300 billion regions spread out over 64,000 galaxies. Each planet has its own individual government and then its special elect or noble who reports to congress of the region. The head of the congress of the region then reports to a galactic Congress. The head of that then reports to the congress of the Galactic Over-region. These Over Region members report to Congress Maximus which is the high authority made up over 640 members. But they are beneath the Omegus Ultamus, who is of the Tela'tekathra and the single most powerful figure, but despite his power he performs the least civil duties in times of peace. His only ability in times of peace is sign approving or denying the adjustments or projects at hand. He can not be overwritten by anyone except for the next Omegus Ultamus or himself. Military Strength & Technology In terms of military, they have no equal, (Okay maybe the Jin'Huan and Demos) Their size of their forces are beyond count by conventional means. Their weapons are more powerful on their ships than most fleets put together, and their shields are able to withstand the detonation of ZR-57's. They are perhaps the single most advanced in the technology of gravity and have the capability to dismantle and demolish singularities and Black holes. They are incredible terraformers and have proven to take even the most destroyed of worlds, even asteroid belts and nebula's and form them into a paradise, perfect for the species of the environment without flaw. Their mastery of Gravity is unparalleled and have been known to move entire star systems and planets as well as Black holes, subspace distortions and even dark matter of unequaled mastery. Their understanding of universe is so remarkable that they figured out the how to tap into the fabric of the cosmos like one who molds clay on a potters wheel. Using this to their advantage they could create impenetrable barriers that could encircle their domain and react to thoughts and to hostile energy readings. They are said to have the star charts to a total of 89% of the entire Omniverse, and the "Hypothesized others that could exist as well". Their propulsion used in their ships eliminates the presence of all matter but normal matter allowing for near instantaneous travel even at distant ranges that would take those traveling at warp ten through jump gates trillions of years to reach in comparison to using the Tela'tekathra Propulsion systems. Biology The mysterious Biology of the Tela'tekathra may never be understood. From observance of gift from the Tela'tekathra (a prisoner who was wiped of all knowledge of his species, basically comatose), the UGI, Taiidans, and Jin'Huan scientists were barely able to even begin to understand how the Tela'tekathra biology even worked. It is observed that neither eat, breathe, require water, nor sleep. They are immune to all known poisons and toxins that were tested. They have no mouth, a false nose that disappeared with their evolution, eyes that are black with star shaped pupils, their nervous system is unbelievable making up 97% of their body, but cannot feel pain, they lack any known form of brain, and the other 3% is the reproduction center of their biology. There reproduction system is the only non-alien thing about them. Because the lack of mouth it is believed that they either use sign language or even possibly telepathy, One thing that was discovered was the particular dissected being had several nerves that looked as if they had been ripped out, and several more of these looked like they had been damaged by some unknown energy field, for whatever reason, psychic tests were not able to work due to the absolute wipe of the beings memory. Making it even less than a child. It was mercifully killed through vaporization which was only successful in a warp core, as even with the most advanced and powerful rifles of the Taiidan's shot fired did minimal damage skin and even less damage to cellular structure which diverted the power across the body where it vanished, one last biopsy was done which revealed that the energy flowed up toward the severed nerves which heated the area of the body to unbearable temperatures. Category:Tela'tekathra